


Deal with the Devil

by CharlyImperial



Category: South Park
Genre: Demon!AU, M/M, i just love the idea of demon tweek, no minors, phone destroyer canon, story with smut, the boys are 18!, tweek is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyImperial/pseuds/CharlyImperial
Summary: The Tweak family made a dangerous deal to boost their business. But everything comes at a cost and Tweek is not sure he can deal with that.How is he suppose to tell his boyfriend without putting him in danger? Will Craig stay with him if he figures out the truth?And what if their deal suddenly requires much more than the family can handle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea of demon Tweek and wanted to build a story around it.  
> I aged the boys up to 18 - So the story starts 8 years after Tweek and Craig started dating. 
> 
> Kenny/Butters & Stan/Kyle will appear here as well, but the main-protagonists are Tweek and Craig.

5.30 PM – Craig was waiting outside the city hall for Tweek to finish his music class, just like every Monday.

It had started snowing and the days had became colder and colder, but his cigarettes kept him a little warm – Just as the cup of coffee he held in his right hand. It was not for him though, of course not. He usually stopped by the supermarket to get his boyfriend a fresh warm cup when he was about to pick him up.

 

It had been 8 years since they started dating. All starting with a fake break up that ended in some innocent hand-holding and evolved with the years into a serious relationship. Craig couldn't be happier.

Everybody in South Park, including their families, were expecting them to marry one day. And to be honest? Craig was not saying no to that. He was pretty sure that Tweek was the love of his life.

 

5.40 PM – A sigh escaped Craig’s lips, forming a little cloud in the cold air. Where was Tweek? He was never late and his class had ended over 10 minutes ago. Craig decided to walk towards his boyfriend´s class to pick him up inside. Maybe something was stopping the young man and he could help out.

He stepped on his cigarette, putting it out and breathed through the last smoke before going inside. The building was warm, but the air was clearly used up by now. Some other guys and girls walked past him and Craig recognized them as Tweeks music class friends.

 

The door to the music room was half closed and as Craig stepped closer, he could hear two voices speaking.

Wait.. Was that Tweek?

 

„R-Really, I'm sorry..!“ The nervous young man squeaked, „I’ll do it as fast as I can..!“

 

„That’s bullshit. And you know it.“ The other male voice answered.

 

Craig stopped and leaned against the closest wall. He was worried but he wanted to hear what was going on. He knew that voice... Wasn't that Damien?

 

„You know what your task is and so far we're pretty displeased. You don't want your family to get into in trouble, do you?“

Craig could hear the rustling of clothes, as if the other guy had grabbed Tweek by the shirt.

 

„N-No, we.. we’ll hurry, I promise!“

 

That was enough for Craig – Something seriously fucked up was going on there and he would not just stand and listen passively. He put the coffee cup on the floor and walked over to the classroom – pushing the door open loudly.

It was indeed Damien who had grabbed Tweek by the shirt and had a warning finger pointed at him.

With an angered expression Damien looked over to Craig.

 

„Take your hands off him – Now.“ Craig hissed angrily and stepped closer. But to his surprise Damien did as he was told and took a step away from Tweek.

 

„If I wouldn't know any better, I would say this is the source of your problem, Tweek. You better take care of this. Or I will.“ The so-called Son of Satan looked at Craig from head to toe and rolled his eyes at him before leaving the classroom. But not without bumping into Craig’s shoulder as he walked past him.

 

„Oh fuck. Oh fuck.“ Tweek twitched and started to pull his hair. A bad habit that he hadn’t been able to abandon, even though years had gone by and he was taking anxiety medicine by now.

 

„What the fuck was that, babe?“ Craig grumbled and stepped closer to gently take Tweek´s hands in his own, to stop him from pulling out his own hair. He then said even more gently: „Hey... Come on, talk to me. What happened there?“

 

Tweek didn't protest when his hands were taken, but he looked away and was visibly shaking.

„Nothing--  _ gah _ ..! It was nothing. C-Can we go to your place? Please?“

 

Craig wouldn't accept that answer, but he knew that Tweek needed to calm down first. He had learned over the years to give his partner time and be understanding when he was shaken.

 

When they arrived at Craig’s home and were finally his room, Tweek’s first action was to let himself fall on his boyfriend’s bed – pressing his face into a pillow and taking deep breaths. By now both of their beds had two pillows and blankets, as they tended to sleep at each others places more often than not.

Their families had accepted that their boys were basically glued to each other. Seeing that Tweek was here meant that Craig’s Mom probably had already set an extra plate for Dinner. The usual.

 

Craig sat down on his bed and rubbed Tweek’s back a little. He had taken off his shoes and jacket already, knowing they would not leave the house today anymore anyway. It was much too cold for that.

 

„So? Will you tell me what Damien wanted from you?“ He then carefully asked.

  
  


Tweek turned his head a little, so he could look at Craig from over his shoulder.

„Really, it was n-nothing. My family has some business with his family-“

 

„With Satan?“

 

„Very funny, Craig. No, not Satan. His actual family... Anyway, things are a little.. Rough. I need to help out at the shop more.“ Tweek then finished explaining with a sigh.

 

„Are you having money problems? Fuck, I didn't know.“

 

„It's fine. I just... Need to help out. S-Sorry I didn't mean to worry you..“ Tweek was much calmer by now. The shock had passed and being with Craig always left him less anxious.

 

„I could help you out? I could be a waiter at your shop or do the dishes.“ Craig offered calmly.

 

„No...!“ The sudden shocked answer to his offer had Craig twitch in surprise – what the hell?

„Don't! We don't need any help! Better you stay away from the shop completely!“

 

„Dude, what the-?“

 

„ Please. Just... Just do this.“ Tweek sat up and cupped the other boy’s face, looking at him from under his hair.

„Please promise me?“

 

„And now you expect me to simply say yes and not worry?“ Craig frowned, but Tweek nodded.

„I can't do that. I'm worried now, dude! Is that some kind of mafia shit? He sounded like he would hurt you guys if you didn't do what he wanted!“

 

„Craig, please... This is too big for you. I promise nothing will happen, okay? You can... You can come pick me up at the shop after my shift, okay? You can talk to my dad if you want.  _ Everything _ is okay, it's just... His family is a little weird. I don't want you to be a target for them.“ Tweek leaned his forehead against Craig’s and made those damn puppy-eyes at him. What was Craig suppose to say now? He couldn't force himself into the family’s coffeeshop and expect them to talk.

 

„Okay... I will pick you up. And you will send me messages. Please, Tweek, if you’re in danger, I want you to tell me.“

 

„I will. Don't worry..“

 

+~+~+~

 

10.30 AM – Craig was sitting in the classroom, waiting for his history lesson to start. The teacher was late, but so was Tweek. Where was he?

His day had started with a Math class, while Tweek had taken some extra Art lessons down the hallway – Lucky bastard. But during History they were back together in the same class.

 

It was just that today the chair next to him stayed empty. And he and Tweek had left the house together and went to school together – like everyday. He was here and not sick – Craig had no messages on his phone either. Nothing.

 

_ „Babe? Where are you? _ “ He quickly wrote to him on Whatsapp, under the table. That was when the teacher stepped in and started the lesson.

Craig couldn't follow what the old dude explained at all. Every few minutes he checked his phone, but his message stayed unread and the chair next to him empty.

 

As soon as the bell rang to signal the class as over, Craig stormed off and started searching the school for Tweek.

The art classroom was empty, the break room for the older students as well. Where was he?

 

He saw Cartman and his gang standing in the smoking corner of the playground and walked over to them.

 

„Hey guys-“

 

„No, we won't give you any more cigs, you fucker. You still owe me five! Five, dude!“ Cartman, who was as chubby as ever and had grown rather short, immediately yelled at him.

 

Craig flipped him off and shook his head.

„No man, I'm looking for Tweek. Has anyone seen him?“

 

Given the fact that he looked seriously worried, Kyle raised and eyebrow and wondered

„Did anything happen? We haven’t seen him, no. Sorry dude.“ He was leaning against Stan, who was nearly a head taller than him, cigarette between his fingers and a bit of stubble growing on his chin.

Craig still wondered how those two had not yet figured out how much in love they were with each other.

But there was another issue on his mind right now, so he didn't think further about this.

 

„Can you shoot me a message if you see him?“ He asked.

 

„Yeah sure.“ Kyle nodded, while Cartman just grumbled something about the ´gay-drama-shit´ he assumed that was going on. Craig flipped him off again and walked away.

 

A knot was forming in his stomach. He was so worried now it made him sick. It was so out-of-character for his boyfriend to simply vanish and skip a class.

Craig felt like he had to sit down because he got so sick with worry, but then his phone suddenly buzzed.

 

He saw a cute picture of Tweek on the display and breathed out in relief as he picked up

„Tweek what the fuck! Where are you?“

 

„S-Sorry...  _ Hnng. _ .. I-I'm at my parents shop. We had so many customers today..“ Craig could almost hear the hair pulling from Tweek’s voice. He sounded like he was close to another panic attack.  _ Goddamn _ .

 

„And you simply ran without even texting me? Dude, I was worried!“ Craig huffed. Something was off. This was not how Tweek behaved. He was usually the one who texted him about everything. Every little thing that happened during his day, was immediately send on whatsapp – so much that Tweek was the one getting worried when Craig didn't answer his 50 Messages send in 5 Minutes.

 

„S-Sorry Craig... I-I have to hang up now. Love you.“ And then the line was dead.

 

_ Fuck no, _ Craig thought. He would find out what was going on here.

He ran to his locker, grabbed his bag and walked towards the school’s exit. Tweek had asked him to not come to his parents shop, but it was way too odd to not look into this.

 

„Hey man. Where are you going? We have class now.“ Butters looked at him as he walked by. Butters had grown up to be a very handsome boy. He was tall and rather skinny, but with a face like his, Craig wondered why he was not yet a model. Maybe because no matter how many years had passed, Butters still had kept his gentle and nearly naive character. Not even Kenny, who he now was hanging out with a lot, could ruin him.

 

„Fuck it.“ Craig raised a middle finger towards nothing„I have to check on Tweek. Can you say I puked all over my breakfast or something?“

 

„That would be lying!“ Butters protested.

 

„Please?“

 

„Ugh. I don't like that, Craig. I’ll just say you felt bad.“

 

„Whatever, that works too. Thanks man!“ And Craig kept on walking.

 

He pushed open the door and stepped outside. The cold winter wind had him close his jacket immediately, shivering.

Since it was so early and a weekday, the streets were rather empty and Craig’s way to the Tweak’s family shop didn’t take very long.

 

With his breath forming little puffs in front of his face, he crossed the street and reached for the door to the shop, trying to pull it and step in.

But as soon as he pulled, he stopped.

The door was locked?

Craig took a step back and looked at the shop. He had taken this way so many times in the past 8 years, that he hadn't even given it a glance, but rather blindly walked towards it.

 

The insides were empty and all the lights were turned off. There was a big sign on the door saying „Closed.“

 

What the?

Craig felt his heart stop in his chest. Now he knew something was seriously wrong. Tweek had lied to him. He was not telling him something and Craig figured the problem was much bigger than he had expected.

 

Well. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta and Omega (sorry) @Daeg   
> The first chapter was corrected as well :) 
> 
> There is some juicy bits at the end, just so you guys know what to expect.

4 PM – Craig had been sitting on the stairs in front of the Tweak’s family door for a few hours now. What a pain in the ass. It was freezing cold and he could barely feel his fingertips anymore – But he would not go away until someone had returned home.

 

Again he glanced at his phone and his whatsapp.

_ „Tweek?“ _

_ „Answer me?“ _

_ „Where are you?“ _

_ „Dude!“ _

_ „Seriously?? Hello??“ _

_ „Please tell me you're okay!“ _

_ „I'm worried!“ _

 

All unread. Tweek had not looked at his phone at all and it only made the knot in Craig’s stomach grow bigger.

 

But then, finally, Craig saw the Tweak’s car drive towards their home and stop. He got to his feet when he saw them step out and waited for them to come towards the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak looked at each other when they saw Craig standing there and then said something to their son, but Craig could not hear them from where he stood,

 

Tweek nodded and hurried towards Craig with a frown.

„What are you doing here?“ He reached for Craig’s hand.

 

That question was enough to overshadow the relief that Craig had felt when he saw that the Tweaks were okay, with anger.

Quickly he pulled his hand away from his boyfriend and nearly yelled at him.

„What am I doing here?! Dude! The shop was closed, you asshole! I am worried sick and wrote you a thousand messages! After what had happened yesterday...“

 

Tweek flinched and spasmed unhappily when Craig got so loud. He wrung his hands and looked nervously left and right.

„Craig... Okay. Okay, I have to tell you something.“ The blond young man looked at his parents, who passed by them and stepped inside their home.

Craig could see the angry glance that father shot his son, but Tweek didn't seem to care much.

 

„Come with me.“ Tweek whispered and walked around the house, towards his garden.

 

Craig huffed angrily and threw his hands in the air.  _ What the hell was going on here? _ But followed his boyfriend anyway.

This was getting ridiculous, he thought, as Tweek climbed up his old tree house, but he still followed him.

 

„Okay, dude, tell me what the fuck is going on? Please?“ Craig said then, rubbing his own arms against the cold.

 

Tweek again looked left and right, as if paranoid that someone could hear them. He then glanced down to his parents house and saw them talking to each other through a window.

„Okay... Craig, listen. I-I am not supposed to tell you this... If you tell anyone we could get into serious trouble!“

 

Craig rolled his eyes, but nodded.

„As long as you finally explain it to me. I’m just worried. I won't tell anyone.“

 

„O-okay...“ Tweek winced again and took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself. „You know Damien’s family, right?“

 

„Yeah? They sometimes sell cakes on open-door day at school? They are nice folks.“ A little odd as well, a little stiff. People jokingly said they were actually robots – or puppets!

 

„No... No.“ Tweek shook his head. „His other family. You know? The ruler of the underworld and shit? I know I said that's a joke yesterday too, but-“

 

„Come on, Tweek!“ Craig groaned annoyed, „I thought you wanted to be serious with me! Those are dumb rumours done by 10 year old boys.“

 

Tweek was awfully quiet for a while, before he said„It's... It's true, Craig. He is the son of satan himself. He was not lying. A-and my family made some business with them.“

 

„Great joke. I'm actually a little pissed now, Tweek. This is not funny.“ Craig sounded annoyed. What was that?  _ Satan? Sure. _ What bullshit.

 

Tweek glanced around again, making sure they were indeed alone, and then he suddenly took off his jacket and then started to unbutton his shirt.

 

„Woah, dude! Here? Now? This is not the right time to-“

 

„Oh, will you be quiet?“ Tweek hissed at him and threw his shirt to the side on the tree house floor. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

What Craig saw next might as well have come from a bad horror movie. His mind felt like it was breaking, because he could not quite understand how this was happening. In his head he thought, this was some weird CGI-shit that someone created right before his eyes.  _ But... _ It was impossible...

The skin on Tweek’s back started growing, as if something was trying to break free – which it then did. His skin peeled like it had been just rubber and two large, dark and leather-like bat wings stretched left and right from bellow his shoulder blades.

Craig stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, ears ringing and heart pounding in his throat. He could feel tears in his eyes, purely from the shock of his boyfriend suddenly growing  _ fucking wings! _

 

In his shock over those, he nearly missed the fact that a long tail had formed and now hung out the back of Tweeks jeans – Just as much as the tiny horns that were hidden by his messy blond hair.

 

„ **AHHHH.** ..!“ Craig wanted to say something, but all that left his lips was a scream of horror.

 

„Ssshh...!“ Tweek quickly came to him and pressed a hand over his mouth to silence him. With even more horror Craig realized how sharp Tweeks fingernails were.

„I just wanted to show you I was not lying! It's no joke! We... We made a deal with them. We earn more money and our business g-grows better if we snatch the souls of our customers for Satan. He gave us the ability.. M-Made us his followers.. Which includes those wings. I-I know they are ugly but.. I-  _ Gah _ ! I mean.. W-We don't get enough souls, that’s why he and Damien are angry. That's what we do. Craig I'm so s-sorry. I wanted to keep you out of this. My Dad said I should not tell you, b-but I can't lie to you..“

 

Craig, who still had his mouth covered, looked at Tweek with wide, wet eyes. He needed to understand this. He needed to... His head was spinning. This was just a really trippy nightmare, wasn't it?

Tweek slowly took his hand away from his boyfriend’s mouth and swallowed nervously.

„Are you... I mean... Will you break up with me now?“ This was his biggest worry right now. The Moment his dad decided to make this deal he grew worried it would mean an end to his relationship to Craig. Because who would want to be with one of Satan’s Imps? A demon?

 

„Seriously?! No! Dude-!“ Craig stuttered and gestured wildly all over Tweek. „Did that hurt? Are you hurt?? Do they hurt you?  _ Fuck _ !“

 

Tweek’s eyes got wide and glassy – He was so touched that Craigs first worry was wether he was hurt or not. What a sweet guy.

He shook his head a little, placing his hands on Craig’s chest with a tiny smile.

„I'm not hurt. It doesn't hurt. Quite the opposite... I-I'm very strong now.“

 

Craigs chest was still sinking and rising heavily with panicked breaths, but he still reached out and brushed his fingertips against the skin of those wings. He pulled back, surprised, as soon as he had poked them – they were warm!

With a puzzled expression and a very pale face, he watched as Tweek took his hand and guided it to his head.

„Ow!“ Again Craig pulled his fingers back in surprise as something pointy poked him there, but then reached back immediately to feel again. Were those... Horns?? He gently brushed that messy hair away and saw those red-ish black little horns on Tweeks head.  _ Holy fuck _ .

 

„Will you... W-Will you keep this a secret?“ Tweek asked with a worried expression.

 

As soon as Craig opened his mouth, a squeaky sound left his lips again, so he quickly nodded. Fuck. If he had ever been under more shock in his life, he could not remember.

 

Tweek smiled again and leaned forward until their lips touched for a gentle little kiss. The familiar warmth and the softness of his partner’s lips helped Craig’s heart finally calm down a little – For the better, since Craig thought it would stop soon, just from being so shocked.

 

„Can you... Can you seriously fly with those?“ Were the first proper words he managed to form that didn't sound like a hamster had died in his throat.

 

Tweek laughed a little and playfully slapped Craig’s arm.

„Seriously? Of everything you could have asked me, that’s it? Y-yes of course I can..!“ He twitched a bit, but then Tweek stretched his wings wide, to show off their enormous size.

 

„Thats so fucking cool, dude.“ Craig breathed and reached out again to touch them – but this time he didn't pull away.

„Tweek, are you... Seriously, I'm still worried? Don't you watch any fucking movies, man? Don't make deals with the devil! Fuck, I can't believe you did that! That this is a real thing??? What the fuck.“ He cursed.

 

„It's okay. I-I promise we are okay. It's just more work. We... We made up for it today. We got a few souls.“

 

„Does... Does that mean that you kill people?“ Craig asked, sounding worried again – and Tweek’s silence was more of an answer than he needed.

 

„Fuck.“ Craig leaned forward and pressed their lips together again in a quick kiss.

„Fuck I... I wish you wouldn't do that. That's so fucked up, Tweek. Shit. I don't know what to say...“ 

 

Tweek sighed and closed his eyes to focus for a moment. Like magic, those wings, horns, tail and claws vanished into thin air, and his normal human form was left sitting in front of Craig.

„I'm so sorry... I-I understand if you want to leave me. I-“

 

But Tweek couldn't finish speaking, as Craig stopped him with a kiss – moving their lips together desperately and wrapping his arms around Tweek’s slender frame to press him closer – chest to chest.

„You fucking idiot.“ He breathed, which had poor Tweek twitching „I am insanely angry at your parents. Don't get me wrong – this is fucked up and I don't support this. Fuck, this is bad. But I won't leave you. Fuck it. You're mine. Little freaky devil horns or not.“

 

Tweek chuckled a little and brushed a tear from his eye in relief.

„Thank you, Craig...“

 

Again they kissed and Craig pulled the other boy on his lap, closer to him. They filled the tree house with wet kissing sounds as their tongues met with fervour.

Craig just wanted to feel Tweek close to him. Wanted to know he was okay and not hurt. That he was here with him.

This day had been a mess of worry and horror and he needed his boyfriend so badly now.

 

His hands cupped the round swell of Tweek’s butt and squished them closer together, forcing their crotches to rub against each other. And despite the cold and the uncomfortable jeans between them, he could feel the heat that was coming from Tweek’s already hard cock. The energy of youth didn't make them need much foreplay for that, besides,Tweek had always been pretty hungry when it came to sex.

 

That was something Craig had quickly realized. Once both of them had hit puberty, their little innocent relationship had stepped up its’ game. He had expected Tweek to be shy and innocent when it came to their first time. His own shy wet-dreams that had only started at the age of 15. But once they actually started to explore each other, he had to realize that it was Tweek that was pretty pushy and open-minded to everything when it came to their shared nights.

Not that Craig minded. At all.

 

Tweek moved his hips with a trained grinding motion against Craig, so that they rubbed together some more. His moans were swallowed and muffled between their lips.

Craig wished they could do this properly, lie down and undress – but it was much too fucking cold for that.

His hands kneaded the softness of Tweeks ass, pressing him closer ever so often.

 

„God... Tweek.“ He breathed, shivering.

 

„No. No God here.“ The young man smiled against Craig’s lips.

 

Both of them were in a hurry to get back to the warmth of a house, and maybe continue what they had started here – so none of them were very eager to make this last long.

Craig’s fingernails buried themselves into Tweeks skin and Tweek threw his head back with a loud moan as both of them creamed their pants nearly at the same time. 

 

What a mess.

 

„Ugh... I remembered why doing this with pants on is a shit idea.“ Craig panted, but gently held Tweek against himself, kissing along his naked, cool skin.

„Gosh, you're freezing. We need to get inside.“

 

„Let's... L-Let's go inside and shower okay?“ Tweek suggested. Craig didn't need to be told twice.

 

There was a lot he needed to think about now. This was not normal and he still couldn't quite believe it.

 

The topic was not over yet. That’s for sure.

 

He would not let Tweek be dragged into literal Hell without a fight. Craig was sure there was a way to stop all this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in this chapter, I blame the new South Park Game :D 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a "setting the stage" for the actual good stuff. Have fun! 
> 
> And thanks to my beta @Daeg again :)!!

5.10 PM – Craig was thinking about his plan again as he walked down the streets of South Park. Parents with their children walked past him, people chatted happily and turned here and there to enter the supermarket or the cinema. It was just another day in this little city. No one had any idea what was going on within a local business.  
Hell, who knew – Maybe the Tweaks Coffee shop wasn't the only business that was making deals! This was insane. And it raised so many questions.

Craig wouldn't call himself religious, but what he had seen yesterday, with his own two eyes, made him doubt a lot of things about his life.  
If anyone had told him Satan was real – it even sounded silly just thinking about this – he would have laughed and not believed it for any money in the world.  
But Tweek.. He had seen how he had turned. In front of him. He had touched those wings. Fuck.  
And if Satan existed, did that mean God existed as well?  
This was too much.

Craig felt like he was going insane. He just wanted his boyfriend to be okay and didn't want him to be part of the pure evil that was surely going on.  
The young man sighed as his feet stopped and he looked up to the building in front of him.  
The Church.

If anyone had any idea how to deal with the Dark Lord himself, or at least could explain what consequences this would have... They would be here. As ridiculous as it seemed to Craig right now.  
He wasn't even sure if Tweek would be angry about this – if he would stop him. So he had chosen to not tell him.  
Tweek was on the road with his parents again and Craig decided to not think too hard about what that meant.

Craig pushed the heavy metal doors of the Church open. He was greeted with warmness and the faint sounds of voices singing. Was the choir practicing right now?  
With his hands in his pockets he stepped further into the building, taking slow steps between the rows of benches, which were empty at the moment.  
The colorful windows were bathing the Church in a warm light, but Craig still felt very uncomfortable.

Next to the pulpit were doors and one of them opened.  
Father Maxi came into view and looked pretty surprised to see Craig standing in the middle of the empty Church. The choirs voices became louder with the door being open. Craig assumed that the room behind it was where they were singing.

„Can I help you, son?“ The Father stepped closer with a warm expression on his face. „Do you want to be part of the choir? We always look for new members.“ He assumed, because that was what was happening during this time of the week. Why else would a young man find his way here?

„No thanks.“ Craig shrugged. Tweek was the artist of the two of them, even though he had always toyed with the idea of founding a band. His voice wasn't too bad. For a moment he thought about when he sang in front of the whole school - ´Put it down' – with Tweek playing the piano. One of the many situations in which Craig stepped over his own shadow to help his boyfriend out – He never doubted it and he would do it again. This time it was needed more than ever.  
„I was... Well, actually having some questions? About...“ How should he say this? My boyfriend is one of Satan’s demons? He would be put into a straightjacket before he could end the sentence. Damn, even saying he had a boyfriend was probably frowned upon here. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

The hesitation made Father Maxi nod and sit down, patting the empty space next to him for Craig to sit down as well.  
„You can ask me anything, son. I try my best to give you answers.“

Craig thought this was silly, but he sat down anyway.  
„Let's say... Someone would turn their back to... God. And rather worship the other side. You know? The bad side. What would happen to them?“

„Ah.“ The Priest nodded slowly again, „You see – Jesus is forgiving. But even he can't save every soul.“

„What does that mean? Would he- I mean, would the person end up in hell or some shit?“ Why was he asking? In a way he already knew the answer.

„Son, you have to understand Hell is a place of cleansing-“

„Fuck no. Wait. How could I.. How could I stop someone from ending up there?“

Father Maxi found those questions incredibly odd, but it wasn't often that a young one came to him and ask him serious questions. So he tried his best:  
„Try and help them finding the light again. There is always another chance.“ He assumed Craig was talking about a friend that was simply having trouble. Surely with the support of Craig, that friend could find back on their right way again.

Another chance? Yes, maybe he could find a way of freeing Tweek from that deal. Didn't he say it were his parents that made the deal? Maybe that would be the key to ending this nightmare. Tweek was a gentle and good soul – He shouldn't be dragged into this.

Before Craig could say anything, the door opened another time. He hadn't realised the singing had stopped.

„Father Maxi? Should we continue or-?“ It was Butters. He had joined the choir two years ago, much to the surprise of no one. Butters' voice had always been great – better than his - even back when they were little kids and singing became more and more Butters’ passion with the years.

The Priest got to his feet again and nodded towards Craig.  
„Butters, isn't that a friend of yours?“

„Huh? Oh! Yes. Hi Craig!“ The blond boy waved at him and Craig gave him a little nod in return.

„Why don't you keep him company? He has some questions and I know you are wise enough to answer them as well. I find it's easier talking to friends than to an old priest, isn't it?“ Father Maxi smiled warmly at Craig, who huffed and looked away.

„But-“ That would mean no more choir for him for today, but Butters would not leave a friend in need. „Okay. Sure.“ He directly went to go get his jacket and bag, before he returned to Craig and the Father.

„Ugh. Yes. Thank you.. I guess.“ Craig shrugged, not finding this had been incredibly helpful. But it had been his only idea so far, and it had sparked the idea and hope, that there might be a chance for Tweek.

He left the church together with Butters, who talked happily about how his singing was going, oblivious to the trouble that Craig was having right now.

When the door closed behind them, a voice was to be heard.  
„If I were you, I would rather not put my nose into stuff that could get someone hurt.“

Craig turned around frowning.  
„Give me a good reason to not break your nose right now, Damien.“

Damien, dressed allin black as always, was leaning against the church’s wall smirking at Craig.  
„Big words, lover boy. But I mean what I say. Don't you get in our way. You wouldn't want your little darling to get hurt, would you? I know he said too much already. You know too much. Be careful.“ And with that he turned around to walk away.

Craig didn't even think, he tried to hurry after him with his fists raised, but Butters grabbed him by the jacket and held him back.

„Craig! Come on, don't get into trouble!“ Butter insisted until Craig finally stopped.

„Fuck!“ He cursed and kicked a stone away.

„Is... Is it because of Tweek? Did something happen?“

„I can't tell you. Ugh, this is all giving me a heachache.“ Craig complained and fished for his cigarettes.  
He started walking in the opposite direction, away from Damien, as the first smoke of said cigs started rising.

„You know. When Kenny is in trouble… And damn, when is he not? I try to invite him to my place a lot. Make him stay away from whatever trouble he is in. Sometimes those problems then go away on their own.“ Butters tried his best to give some advice while he walked next to the other.

„Tsk.“ Craig huffed a laugh „I don't get why you bother with Kenny. Seriously Butters – That guy is the worst. You should look for other friends.“ Kenny grew up to be quite the cause of trouble. If you needed to buy weed or speed? Kenny was your address. More often than not he was caught shoplifting, he constantly seemed to be getting into serious fights and rumours had it, that he would be intimate with you if you just slipped him enough money. But Craig wasn't so sure if the last bit wasn't just a cruel joke.

„He is not the worst!“ Butter insisted with a serious expression, „You just don't know him, Craig! He works two jobs next to school, he takes care of his little sister and... And he is there when all you other guys are caught up in your own drama and forget about me. He never does!“

Ouch. Now Craig had to admit that Butters wasn't exactly in the closer circle of his friends. And if he thought about it, he really wasn't in anybodies closer circle. He could imagine that Butters was just glad, that someone always seemed to be there for him. Craig just hoped – for the good of Butters soul – that Kenny was not simply using the fact that Butters was so easily manipulated.

„Sorry.“ Craig simply muttered with the cigarette between his lips „It's really none of my business anyway.“  
He shrugged and thought about what Butters had told him. Keeping Kenny away from trouble, by making him stay at Butters place? That was like… Distracting Kenny from the bad things he might have done otherwise, right? Keeping his mind and body out of any harm.  
Maybe that would work with Tweek too? Maybe if he was extra sweet tonight and invited Tweek over for dinner and the night… Hell, the whole weekend! Maybe then he could keep him from going with his parents and doing whatever unspeakable things they were doing there. Yes – That might work.  
And if they spent a lot of time together, Craig could maybe convince Tweek about working together to get him out of that contract.  
Because as much as Craig didn't even dare to think too much about it: Tweek hadn't exactly looked worried or afraid of what was happening with him and his family. And that was damn alarming.

Since when was Tweek not worried about something?


	4. Chapter 4

Craig's parents were excited to hear about their son's romantic weekend plans. The rest of the week they kept on saying how ´sweet´ and ´thoughtful´ it was of him to plan a little weekend together, to spend all of his spare money – that he got from delivering Pizzas every Monday and Thursday – on food and candles and little presents for his boyfriend.   
  
„Whatever.“ Was Craigs seemingly bored answer everytime they started with this again. It annoyed him and he wished there was no need to tell them in the first place. But by making it seem like he was super romantic, he actually managed to convince his parents to go and visit Grandma – who lived about two hours away in a little house in the neighbours city.   
His sister hated him for his. Hell, she was furious.   
  
„I was going to meet my friends this weekend, you asshole! Thanks for ruining this!“ She had barked at him and showed him the middle finger – Which he gladly returned and answered: „Do I look like I care?“   
  
He might have to count on some prank being pulled on him in the next weeks as a revenge – But that was a price he was willing to pay.   
He needed some time alone with Tweek – Needed to keep him away from his family, even if it was for just two days.   
  
He sat in the living room, close to the door, when his parents were about to leave. He scrolled bored through his Instagram-Dash, seeing that Stan was going on some animal-rights-trip again and flooting his account with pictures of sad cows and pigs - „Friends not food! #govegan #animalsareourfriend #peta #vegan #vegetarian #...“ Craig rolled his eyes and sighed. He wondered how long that phase was going to last and how long Kyle would keep up with this.   
  
„Okay honey, we are leaving now. Do you have Grandmas phone number and adress?“ His mother asked and Craig looked up from his phone.   
  
„Yes Mom..“   
  
„And the Number of the neighbours in case of an em-“   
  
„-Mom, I'm not a child. I can handle this.“   
  
His mother sighed and came over to kiss his cheek. „I'm just worried, honey. I hope you have a good time with Tweek. Tell him I said hello.“ And then she left out the door, bringing the last bag to the car and getting in.   
  
„Boy.“ His father stopped before he left the door as well. He looked a little uncomfortable and glanced left and right before he said:   
„I left you some condoms on the kitchen-table-“   
  
„Dad oh my god! You're so embarrassing – Ugh!“ Craig pulled his blue beanie – that he wore since so many years and became somewhat of his traitmark – over his eyes in embarrassment.   
  
„I just want you boys to be safe. Be responsible.“ Mr. Tucker said and then left the house without any other word or goodbye. They had always been a little awkward with each other – ever since Craig realized he was gay. But he wouldn't complain. His father was supportive and friendly towards Tweek and Craig knew that this could have been very different. Part of why he had such a hard time accepting himself was, because he thought his father would have been furious and angry. He was relieved that he had been wrong there.   
„Hey asshole.“ His sister was last to leave the house. Her smartphone was glued to her hand like always, and she hardly even looked up from it when she spoke to him. She was only a few years younger than him, but that meant that she was in the most awkward and exhausting phase of being a teenager right now. She was a pain in his ass, but he loved her nevertheless.   
„Don't fuck too much. Tweek needs to be able to sit in school.“   
  
„Oh shut the fuck up. Get lost.“ Loving as siblings tended to be, they flipped each other off again and a moment later the front-door shut.   
Finally he was alone.   
  
Craig rolled his eyes – damn, this had been more awkward than he had hoped – and got up to go to the kitchen. His father had not been lying and Craig quickly reached to put this terribly embarrassing pack of condoms in his jeans-pockets. Why were parents so horrible?   
  
Now that he had the home all to himself he started to prepare what had been his made up story on why Tweek needed to come here for the weekend. He hadn't only told his parents about his ´romantic plans´, but this had also been his excuse to lure Tweek over. This had the added bonus that Tweek had been really happy about the idea and Craig loved nothing more than to see that.   
  
He started to cook – some mac&cheese and chocolate pudding – and afterwards brought some blankets and pillows down to the living room.   
They could eat, watch Netflix and play with his Xbox. The perfect guys weekend – With a little making-out here and there of course as well. It would be awesome, if not for the difficult topic Craig planned to bring up.   
  
And how would he start?   
´Babe, please stop being a demon!´  
Yes, sure. As if it was that easy. Craig wasn't even sure if Tweek could get out of this situation so easily, even if he wanted to.   
What if being turned to a demon was a permanent thing? He could feel an anxious twist in his chest, because deep down he assumed exactly that.   
  
It was 5.45pm and Craig could hear a knock on the front door.   
Tweek had said he would be there at 6 but Craig was pretty sure this was his boyfriend, because Tweek was always anxious to be late, which leaded to him being always too early.  
  
Casually the dark haired man opened the door „´Sup.“ and as expected, was greeted by Tweeks beautiful face.   
  
„Hi Craig.“ Tweek leaned in for a little kiss and their lips met as a quick greeting.  
With a gesture of his hand, Craig let Tweek step inside and his usually quiet bored expression was switched out for a smile. Tweek had that effect on him. He wasn't big on showing emotions or even bothering with them, but since he had met the boy, this had changed a little about him. At least as long as they were alone.   
  
„I made some mac&cheese for us.“ He explained then and pointed towards the sofa, so Tweek would sit.   
„I go warm it up so we can eat.“   
  
„Thank you.“ Tweek wrung his hands a little nervous, „I.. I-I didn't explect you to do this. How come? How did you get your parents to leave us alone anyway?“   
  
„Ah, I just thought we hadn't had a weekend just for us in a long time.“ Craig explained, calling from the kitchen as he turned stirred the noodles with cheese.   
„I just told them that. That I want to be alone with you – They left to visit my grandma. .. Dad even left us condoms, can you believe that?“   
  
„Gah..!“ Tweek yelped from the living room and Craig didn't need to see him to know he just twitched, „This is embarrassing...!“   
  
„I know..!“ He agreed but had to laugh a little nevertheless.   
  
Only a few moments later Craig came back to the living room with two steaming bowls of food and sat down next to Tweek on the sofa – who was already using the remote to look through Netflix and chose a movie they could watch.   
  
They decided to watch ´Star Trek Voyager´ for the 9th time, starting with the Episode where Captain Janeway was turned into a lizard. They both had agreed that this was the best episode by far.   
  
For a while they watched in silence and ate up their noodles – And when they were done and had put the bowls away, Tweek had snuggled up against Craigs side, with his head parked on his shoulder. Craig had put an arm around his partners shoulders – A position that they were in often, when they watched something. It was warm and comfortable and so very peaceful.  
Only this time Craig could hardly focus on what happened when 7of9 joined the Crew and argued with the Captain.   
  
He glanced down to Tweeks face, seeing his big eyes and his little crooked nose that he loved so much. His soft full lips that were just waiting to be kissed. If the situation was different, he would have simply leaned in and pressed the young man back against the sofa to take what he would love to have right now.   
  
Craig sighed. This was not the time.   
  
„Everything okay?“ Tweek now glanced up to him with a worried expression. He had heard that sigh.   
  
„Tweek I..“ Craig said up a little, so Tweek had to do the same. „Listen, I.. I'm still not sure I understand what is happening with you and your family.“   
  
Tweek looked down to his hand, that he was wringing anxiously again, and shook his head.   
„I knew it.“ A little flinch. Craig could tell that Tweek was very tense now. „I knew you only invited me because of that.“   
  
„Not only because of that..!“ He quickly defended himself. „But is it so weird that I want to know more..?“   
  
„Craig, I told you, I already said too much! I-I... Gah.. I can't tell you more!“   
  
„And why not? Tweek this is ridiculous! If I handn't seen those stupid wings on you, I wouldn't even believe this bullshit!“ Hell, he was a man of science! This all didn't make much sense to him!   
  
„But you saw them – You know it's real and you just have to believe me, that this is too dangerous for you to know.“ Tweek got to his feet. „If you plan to keep on asking me the whole weekend, I-I'd rather go home.“ He reached for his hair to pull on them, a nervous reflex.  
Oh no, this was going very wrong. Craig had not planned for this to end like that!   
Quickly he got to his feet as well and reached for Tweeks hand.   
  
„Babe, I'm just worried about you! I don't care how dangerous this is! Is this about Damien? I can beat his pale ass up any day.“   
  
„Oh please, you couldn't even beat my ass up when we were 10!“ Tweek huffed, „I thought when I show you what is happening to us, you would realize why I can't tell you more. This is.. T-This is supernatural, Craig! A human can do nothing about this. He would just set you in flames with a wave of his hand. Please Craig, don't bring yourself in danger.“   
  
„And just watch _you_ getting in danger? You expect me to watch you and your fucking soul getting send to hell?“ He stepped forward and grabbed Tweeks shoulders. „This was your parents wasn't it? They dragged you into this mess. If you came to church with me.. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but maybe father Maxi-“   
  
Craig didn't even know what happened to him for a tiny moment. At first he was standing and suddenly he slammed back on the floor, getting the air knocked out of him.   
He had to blink the sudden dizziness away, rubbing his head in confusion. When he looked back to Tweek, he saw the two giant, leathery. Wings spread out from his shoulders. A long tail was twitching back and forth angrily, like that of a cats.   
  
„Craig. Look at me? Do I look like I-I'm joking when I say this is.. this is dangerous?“ If it wasn't for the nervous stuttering, Craig would have not believed this was Tweek at all.   
  
Craig's stomach churned anxiously and he didn't even dare to move anymore. This scared him a little, scared him still, as much as he hated to admit that.   
  
When he got no answer, Tweek came closer and got to his knees, leaning above Craig now and hovering over his face.   
  
„E-Even if you are stubborn. I will protect you from this. I-I won't drag you into this. Please. Please don't make this hard.“   
  
With wide eyes Craig watched his boyfriends face, seeing sharp teeth when he spoke again and even his eyecolor had changed – He hadn't realized at first.   
He reached up to cup Tweeks face, carressing his thumbs over the other ones cheeks. He had to feel for himself that this was real – that this was still Tweek.   
  
He didn't know what to say. This was going all the ways wrong and the weekend hadn't even started yet.   
„Tweek.. please.. You can't do this to me.“   
  
Tears were forming in the corners of Tweeks eyes, making Craigs heart feel like it was breaking. He hated this. He could see that Tweek was about to say something when suddenly a long crashing sound came from the kitchen.   
Had someone smashed a window? Craig could hear the glas falling onto the kitchen-floor.   
  
Paniced he turned his head, but he could only see the kitchen-door from where he was lying.   
  
„S-Shit..!!“ Tweek squeaked high-pitched and paniced and got to his feet quickly by using his wings to push himself up. The rush of air this produced nearly knocked Craigs beanie from his head.   
„I knew it-! Y-You.. what did you do, Craig..?“ Tweek's eyes never left the kitchen-door.   
  
„Me? What the fuck! I didn't do anything..!“ Quickly, but much less elegantly Craig got to his feet as well. „What is happening?!“   
  
„You must have..! Did you talk to someone? Did Damien see you?“ But before Craig could even answer, the kitchen-door flew open so hardly that it broke down to the floor.   
  
This is not real – This is me dreaming, Craig caught himself thinking as he saw a cute little fox standing in the kitchen, glaring at them. Well, ´cute´ if you ignored the glowing red eyes and the pentagram it was standing it.   
  
„The human must go.“ The fox said – _Holy shit did that animal started speaking there?_ Craig heard ringing in his ears and he was sure he must go insane.   
  
„The human stays! He's under m-my protection...!“ Tweek hissed nervously, but when the fox didn't listen and took a step forward, so did Tweek.   
Nearly quicker than Craigs eyes could follow him, Tweek was onto the fox and slashed at it with the claws that had replaced his fingernails.   
The fox jumped at Tweek, trying to bury his teeth into his neck, but the young demon was quicker and soon fur and blood scattered across the kitchens wall as Tweek ripped open the animals belly with a quick movement of his hands.   
  
Craig could see that despite that, the Fox tried to attack Tweek another time – But how this went by Craig couldn't even tell.   
This was too much. Satan, Demons, Magic and now _speaking animals?_ Craig couldn't handle this. He felt the world spinning and before he realized his legs gave in and the everything turned black...   
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woodland critters are back :D! (Just in case anyone was wondering what that talking animal was all about :P) 
> 
> I just like to play around with the idea that all that crazy stuff happening to the main-four is not known to anyone else and therefore they would be quiet shocked to experience it in the end :`)


End file.
